Shotgun
by DarkJisushiku
Summary: [one-shot] A young wench is being sacrificed to a demon and Naraku has come to watch - but not on his own free will. He's battling his own body against the whims of someone long gone and dead. Who is going to ride shotgun tonight? [R&R]


**Title: Shotgun**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer:** _Inu-Yasha's_ characters are owned by their respected owners. I am but a lonely writer who lives on the measly quarters and dimes found in my living room's couch. So please don't sue me - you won't make anything.

**Warnings: **Mild, mild language and Onigumo's crude behavior... And, of course, Naraku's own malice nature... _SPOILERS_ on Naraku and Onigumo.

**Author's Notes: **Naraky-baby was gnawing at my muse, Kyoshi, who invited him over to stay. Hence this story... Please review!

* * *

She sits there in the shrine, hands tied behind her back, feet bound, awaiting her death with a look of utter disdain upon her beautifully-carved features. Long, tasseled locks of raven-black hair slide down her face in a wave of neat confusion. Her peasant rags conceal her feminine secrets, yet that is all. The rest of her skin is free for the blows of the forest's midnight winds to bruise and batter. 

I behold her with the calmest of self-restraint, for Onigumo's heart is alive, beating fervently in my chest. His base desires are calling for me to capture the girl and then... _Ah_, but no human - dead or alive - will command _my_ body.

So I sit, waiting in the secrecy of the nighttime shadows for the demon to come and devour its offering... Waiting to satisfy an inkling of my human soul's eroticism. And I wait and wait and wait...

My mouth curls up in irritation at the monster's tardiness, but that does nothing for the situation except scrunch my face up menacingly. Again I try to plead with my legs: _I must be allowed to leave! I have more important matters to attend! This human wench - her end holds nothing for me. I care not if she perishes! _

But the more I plead, the stronger Onigumo's hold comes upon me. Soon every muscle is wrenching and trembling in aversion to the deceased's haunting spirit. But the battle is in vain... I am held there by my own treacherous body to watch with a mixture of my own disgust and his perverted pleasure as the woman awaits her own peril.

Suddenly a boiling desire rises above the rest of Onigumo's last requests: A kiss from such a maiden would throw the ghost into blind ecstasy...

"...not on your life...," I snarl silently through gritted teeth. Yet the last strain of control over my being is torn apart by the human-filth's fantasy. With much abhorrence, my body begins to drag itself toward the human in a slow, unsteady manner. My torso tries to struggle up to my feet, but my own exertion manages to keep my horrid body reaching only an awkward crouch. Then... sluggishly... like a defiled vermin... step by step... I make my way over to the girl.

The shadows of the shrine engulf my form, allowing me to come only feet away from the girl before she notices me.

I wince as I anticipate her expected scream, but -

"Who the hell are ye?"

I look up with flashing eyes at the thought of being addressed with so much impudence. My rage combines with Onigumo's sick lust and I bolt to my feet, towering over the human whelp.

"I am Naraku, the strongest of all," I tell her in a low, velvety voice, but she is unaffected.

"Sorry, but I was told I was going to be the human sacrifice for Manogubo, the most fearsome of all ye demons," she responds in a haughty tone. "Ye hardly seem to be such as Manogubo."

"_And ye hardly seem to be afraid_," I mock her, imitating her ignorant voice. "Have you know respect for demons?"

**SLASH.** My nails shred her cheeks and blood spills out. A squeaky groan escapes her lips and she stares, bewildered, at the sight of my bloodthirsty being. She hadn't been expecting that... Of course, the whelp hadn't been expecting _me_...

Somewhere, deep in the back of my head, a voice whispers, _Kiss her... lick her... touch her... make her scream in delight... maker her scream in fear... make her..._

But my sound mind blocks out the insanity that Onigumo has brought upon me.

"Aye, I ain't a-feared," spits back the brat. "I ain't got nuthin' to be a-fearing when the mightiest of demons have such dull claws!" Her spark of defiance has found its way back into her eyes.

I growl back and my hand grips her neck tightly, swinging her hapless body off the wooden floor. "Oh, are you? Are you really not _a-feared_?" I drawl, watching with the extreme delight of both sides of the coin as she grapples for lost air. "Do you really think I'm that weak?" My grip wraps tighter around her neck as Onigumo chants for more... more sick torture... "Dare you mock me?" She is choking for air... She is dying... Her body will be mine to take in a matter of moments... _Ours_ to take...

**THUD.** She coughs, her chest heaving as her arms try to rip out from their bindings. I fall to my knees and grasp a handful of her dark locks. My will-power, my resistance, all is failing in the face of such greedy, human wants. All is failing in the face of Onigumo's blackened heart. "Wha-?" But she isn't able to finish her thought before I crash her lips into mine.

A steamy kiss before I pull myself together. Then, leaving her still bound and traumatized, I make my grand departure, wiping the human taste that the wench left in my mouth.

_Go back... Go back... Go back..., _squeals the voice inside me, but tonight Onigumo will have to take a back seat. He has had his fun for now.

...Naraku calls shotgun tonight.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N's:** My Naraky-Baby finally got a fic from moi! Yay! Please, please, please review!! 


End file.
